M I S C O N C E P T I O N
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Daiki pikir, Satsuki tidak mencintainya. Satsuki kesal karena Daiki baru bertanya saat dirinya sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang lain. / #BiweeklyPrompt4 / Fictogeminto / fanfic number #21 of #99FanficProject


**MISCONCEPTION**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU. Typo. Fictogeminto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk #BiweeklyPrompt4 dengan Prompt 'Fictogeminto'.**

**MISCONCEPTION © Smeileng**

* * *

—_Kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku_

* * *

Seharusnya sejak awal kami berdua tidak pernah keluar dari zona nyaman itu jika hasilnya seperti ini. Jika pada akhirnya dirinya kehilangan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Satsuki, aku—"

Namun suara Satsuki itu yang merasuk kedalam telinga dan meresap ke hatinya itu membuatnya sakit. Kenapa Daiki baru menyadari semuanya sekarang?

"Jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun jika kau terus berbicara, Daiki."

"Jadi kau tetap dengan pilihanmu?"

Daiki tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jawabannya, tapi memastikan itu adalah satu-satunya harapannya sebelum semuanya benar-benar hancur tidak bersisa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi kau pikir aku begini karena siapa?!"

Daiki menatap lekat-lekat Satsuki yang berada di depannya, yang hitungan jam lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain. Bukan dirinya yang selama ini selalu bersama Satsuki sejak kecil. Sejak mereka bahkan belum mengenal apa itu cinta kepada lawan jenis.

"Satsuki, kau tidak membohongi siapapun bukan?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Daiki."

Jeda panjang.

Satsuki tidak pernah membentak Daiki separah ini sebelumnya. Satsuki biasanya hanya marah-marah jika Daiki membuat masalah ataupun membolos latihan basket. Apa Daiki yang membuatnya berubah?

"Maaf, Satsuki."

"Ini memang salahmu. Kalau kau menyadari semuanya lebih cepat, kita berdua tidak begini!"

Daiki memilih diam lagi. Kali ini sangat lama sampai membuat Satsuki memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk berbicara sebagai sahabat karena muak dengan kondisi ini. Tapi Satsuki harus menghadapinya, menyelesaikan semuanya.

_Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya._

"Satsuki, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Daiki sebenarnya tidak bodoh untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tapi Daiki harus mengatakannya atau mungkin akan menyesal seumur hidupnya karena tidak pernah mencoba.

_Meski sudah sangat terlambat_.

Sastuki terdiam. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan jawabannya. Padahal hanya membutuhkan satu kata, tapi itu tetap saja sangat sulit. Apalagi jika dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Daiki kembali bertanya, dan dengan penekanan pada kata 'pernah'.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Atau pernah mencintaiku?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya," menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan menyesap teh hangat yang sudah mendingin itu. Seperti hubungannya dengan Daiki saat ini.

Daiki harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Satsuki yakin sebodoh-bodohnya Daiki, untuk hal seperti ini pasti otak Daiki bisa tahu jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Satsuki. Lalu kenapa bertanya lagi?

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih tidak percaya, Satsuki?"

"Terserah Daiki. Aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya padamu,"

"Kau pikir aku tengah bermain-main sekarang?"

Satsuki lelah. Hubungan mereka memang tidak akan bisa terselamatkan. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang asing saat bertemu satu sama lain nanti.

_Meskipun harus berpura-pura kuat_.

"Jelaskan padaku, Satsuki. Jangan hanya memasang wajah memelas seperti itu disaat seperti ini," Daiki mendesak, Satsuki sudah tidak yakin bisa menghadapi situasi ini.

"Aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku tidak mau. Dan kau tidak yakin kau akan memahaminya."

"Karena kau tidak berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padaku, Satsuki."

Pembicaraan mereka kali ini benar-benar serius. Bahkan temaram senja telah berubah menjadi kelamnya malam. Sekelam permasalahan mereka berdua.

"Semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Jadi apa yang bisa kita perbuat lagi, Daiki?"

"Kita bisa merubahnya jika kita menginginkannya. Takdir manusia bisa dirubah jika mereka menginginkan perubahan, Satsuki."

Satsuki menghela nafas dan menyerahkan undangan berwarna _peach_ yang sederhana. Tanpa perlu membukanya, Daiki sudah tahu apa isinya. Karena orang-orang disekitarnya selalu membicarakan hal ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Meskipun aku ingin merubahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena besok, aku resmi menjadi nyonya Kuroko, Daiki."

Pembicaraan ini memang sejak awal akan merubah kehidupan mereka selamanya. Hubungan yang telah terjalin selama ini. Dan mungkin, perasaan mereka?

* * *

—_kenapa kau baru bertanya padaku sekarang?_

* * *

**END**

**[Silahkan baca dari bawah untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian]**

* * *

**Ini apa coba yang saya buat sodara-sodara :")))**

**Kalau kalian kurang menangkap maksudnya, sini deh biar saya kasih spoiler. Dari atas ke bawah itu pandangan Daiki terhadap Satsuki. Dari bawah ke atas itu pandangan Satsuki kepada Daiki 8))) #apah**

**Tidak tahu Fictogeminto itu apa? Menurut pengertian yang Mei dapat sih, **_segala karya fiksi yang jika dibaca dari awal sampai akhir maupun dari akhir sampai awal tetap membentuk cerita yang utuh_**. Bisa juga di terjemahkan secara mudah, **_fiksi yang dibaca dari awal sampai akhir dan begitu juga sebaliknya dan merupakan fiksi kembar_**.**

**Dan Asha, ini gak melanggar rules challege kan? ;;_;; #galau**

**Buat yang baru mengikuti ujian SBMPTN, nih ada hadiah kecil dari saya. Semoga kalian lulus semua ya di ujian SBMPTN =))**

**Smeileng**

**17/06/2014**


End file.
